kirbyriders_plush_videosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigilyph
Sigilyph is a character in KR's Plush Vids. Personality Sigilyph is shown to be very mischevious, as shown by rudely awakening Mario with an alarm clock and feeding Kirby a salty oreo. According to the creator, the rest of the time, Sigilyph is nice unless angered. He dislikes his name being pronounced as "SIG-gil-lyph". Appearance Sigilyph is an average Sigilyph. He has the typical body of a Sigilyph, the typical black "E" things of a Sigilyph, the tail of a Sigilyph, the wings of a Sigilyph, the eyestalk of a Sigilyph, and, according to the creator, the telepathic communication of a Sigilyph. Roles *Sigilyph was mentioned in Waddle Dee after Surgery by Penguin, being referred to as the new guy. His identity was about to be unveiled by Waddle Dee, but Kirby revealed it instead, saying that he can't wait to meet him. *He made his full debut in Meet Sigilyph, where he was found in a mailbox by Waddle Dee, who guided him to the rest of the cast, who then greeted him. *In Sigilyph's First Prank, he demonstrates the proccess of creating a salty oreo, then tricking Kirby into eating it. *In Op-plush-sit Day, Sigilyph called Mario out for mispronouncing his name. According to the creator, he will do this every time his name is "mispronounced". He also told people to stop asking him questions during opposite day. After Mario's "flower logic", Sigilyph said that he resisted Ice, Electric, Ghost, Dark, and Rock, and was weak to Grass, Psychic, and especially Fighting. *In Battle for the Sunchip, Sigilyph checked the sunchip bag, but it was empty. He then challenged Mario to a fight for the last one. Sigilyph chose Penguin on his team. At the end of the battle, he beat Mario and won the sunchip. He then decided to share it with Penguin. *In A Complicated Game of Hide and Seek, Sigilyph was the last to be found by Double Trouble, hiding in a bizarre clock that turned green into gray. *In Alarm Alert!, he set an alarm clock to midnight in order to give Mario a rude awakening, angering him. Just like before, he was chased for this. *In Sigilyph doing a Trick, he was a Dusknoir for Halloween. He snatched Waddle Dee's candy quickly, but you can guess what happened next. *In 3-in-a-row Rap, Sigilyph's line was "Fortunately, the world won't explode in 9 days" *In Mewtwo Christmas Carol, Sigilyph played the role of Cratchit, and got pushed around by Mewtwo in the beginning and when Double Trouble shows Mewtwo the Christmas Present. He also warms up to Mewtwo after his Christmas Spirit awakens. *In Palkia and the Ball, Sigilyph was in a Uxie Spoof Commercial on FlingSmash, as one of the "satysfyd" customers. Despite the negative reception, Sigilyph liked this game, praising the Music and Omminus, with more to come. *In The Sombrero Dimension, he gave Meta Knight a link to what he claims to be "the most awesome youtube video ever". Meta Knight knew it was a trick, but the two got pulled in by the "Black Hole". In the namesake of the video, Sigilyph decided to be the Dimensional portal back to the world where the other plush videos took place. He used Cosmic Power to ensure safety. It is revealed that he messed up the clickable links in the segment after the credits. Trivia *Sigilyph has appeared in the most episodes out of any character, with 10, counting multiple-part episodes as one, and the only exclusion being Waddle Dee after Surgery. *According to the Creator, Sigilyph is a brony. Category:Characters Category:Intelligible Characters